Field of the Invention. The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
Description of the Related Art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-213081 discloses a lever-type connector in which a lever for connecting a male connector to a mating female connector is mounted on the male connector. The male connector has male terminal fittings including tabs accommodated therein. The lever is mounted rotatably on the male connector, and the connectors can be connected properly by rotating the lever from an initial position to a connection position. The male connector has a moving plate with through holes through which the tabs of the male terminal fittings can be passed. The moving plate is movable from tip ends to the base ends of the tabs as the male connector and the female connector are connected. A housing of the male connector includes a receptacle that fits externally to a housing of the female connector, and the lever includes two arms extending along both side surfaces of the receptacle. The moving plate is accommodated inside the receptacle and includes a tubular peripheral wall extending along the inner surface of the receptacle.
A resilient locking piece is provided on the arm of the lever and functions to hold the lever at the initial position. The resilient locking piece is a cantilever and a locking projection on a tip part of the resilient locking piece is lockable to the receptacle. The receptacle is formed with first grooves into which the locking projections are insertable, and the lever is held at the initial position by having the locking projections lock to peripheral edges of the first grooves. Second grooves are formed on the peripheral wall of the moving plate at positions corresponding to the first grooves of the receptacle. When the housing of the female connector is fit into the receptacle of the male connector, unlocking ribs are inserted into the first and second grooves, interfere with the locking projections in the first grooves and push the locking projections to outside from the first grooves. In this way, a locked state between the locking projections and the peripheral edges of the first grooves is released, enabling the lever to rotate toward the connection position.
However, in the configuration described above, the moving plate has to be formed with relatively large grooves (openings) through which the unlocking ribs of the female connector can pass. Thus, it has been difficult to enhance strength.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a lever-type connector capable of enhancing strength.